


Shelter From the Cold

by Revans_Mask



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Brienne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Fuck Or Die, G!P, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sansa/Ramsay, Vaginal Sex, omega!sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: There weren't many worse times Sansa's heat could've started than midway through her journey to Castle Black.  Cold and afraid, she turns to the only person who can help her through it: Brienne of Tarth.





	Shelter From the Cold

As darkness closed in around her, Brienne tried hard not to visibly shiver. Even though nothing south of the Neck had prepared her for the chill of a late autumn night in the North, she had to be strong. Several days of hard travel lay between their small band and Castle Black and both her companions expected her to lead them there safely.

To make matters worse, inns were out the question under the circumstances. Brienne had already resigned herself to another night huddled around a meager fire when she heard Podrick call out, “Look over there. A house.”

Brienne saw eagerness flash in Sansa’s eyes at the prospect of shelter. The omega been half frozen when Brienne had rescued her from Ramsay’s hunters, and the days since then had offered her no opportunity to get truly warm. Still, they had to be careful. “Let me make sure it’s safe, my lady” Brienne told her. “We don’t know who might be staying there.”

“Whatever you think best, Brienne,” Sansa said, her fatigue evident.

“Wait here with her, Podrick,” Brienne told the beta as she forged ahead through the woods. After a minute, she came into a clearing at the center of which stood a small cabin. Once, this had been a simple farmer’s hut, but now there was no telling who she might find there.

Bolton soldiers, broken men… The alpha’s grip on Oathkeeper tightened as she approached the door, but no voices greeted her when she stepped inside. The hearth was cold and dark as well, and Brienne saw no other sign that anyone had lived here in some time. Though that meant there would be no fresh food for them, it also meant safety and after a brief look around to confirm her initial impressions, she stepped back outside.

“Come on. There’s no one here,” she called out, and soon enough, Podrick and Sansa joined her outside the house.

“Where did they go?” Podrick asked.

“I have no idea.” There were numerous possibilities ranging from bandit or Wildling attacks, to the inhabitants having sought shelter at a larger settlement, but right now it didn’t matter to Brienne.

“Do you think it’s too dangerous to stay indoors? Ramsay’s men are still looking for us.” Sansa was clearly struggling to keep the fear out of her voice and Brienne respected how fiercely she fought to maintain some kind of dignity in spite of all she’d been through.

“It should be fine. We’re far from the Kingsroad, and our fire will be less visible here anyway.” Every night, Brienne been worried that the smoke would give them away, but there had been no choice. In this weather, cold was a surer killer than the Boltons.

“All right, then,” Sansa agreed and together, the three of them went inside. The hut was modest enough, but Brienne was still happy to be out of the elements. Podrick kindled a small fire in the hearth, and soon enough, the three of them were sitting around it, sharing a modest supper from their stock of dried rations.

“We’re starting to run low,” Podrick observed as he finished off a small piece of bread. “There hasn’t been much to hunt the last few days.”

“Don’t worry,” Brienne reassured him. “We’ll be at Castle Black soon enough.”

Sansa kept silent while they ate, lost in her own thoughts. Indeed, she had said little the last few days and nothing of her time with the Boltons, but the haunted look in her eyes was clear enough. Brienne had seen plenty of horrors, but instinct told her that what had happened to Sansa would still freeze her blood if she knew the whole truth.

“Are you all right, my lady?” Brienne asked. “We can spare a little more food if you need it.”

“Thank you, but I’m not really hungry,” Sansa replied. She sounded as if she was a thousand leagues away. That was how she’d survived, Brienne knew. _Pretend it’s not real, that they’re all Renly._ That had been Jamie’s advice when it seemed as if Locke and his men would rape her that night in the woods. The difference was that the other alpha had saved Brienne from that fate, at the cost of his hand. No one had saved Sansa.

Once they were done eating, everyone readied themselves for bed, too tired for more talk. The house contained just a few straw mattresses, but after too many nights on the frozen ground, they might have been feather beds as far as Brienne was concerned. Podrick set up his on the other side of the hut, while Brienne stayed next to Sansa, unwilling to be too far away from her charge.

Her companions drifted off quickly enough but Brienne wasn’t as fortunate. Though she pulled the thin blanket up over her body and laid her head on the straw pillow, sleep continued to elude her. Instead, her eyes kept drifting over to the omega next to her. After so many failures to rescue either of the Stark sisters, she couldn’t shake the fear that Sansa would vanish if she turned away even for an instant.

But it was more than worry that kept Brienne’s attention fixed on Sansa. Though she had no wish to notice it, there was no denying that the omega was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. Too many times over the last few days, Brienne had caught whiffs of her scent mixed in with the cold air of the North, and she hated how good they were. There was nothing Sansa needed less right now than an alpha’s attentions, especially a freakish creature like her.

Women, especially highborn ones, were not supposed to be alphas. It happened, of course, but when possible their presentation was kept quiet, perhaps by marrying the lady in question off to a nobleman who had the equal misfortune of being born an omega. But Brienne’s condition had been impossible to hide; she was too big and tough and generally unladylike for anyone to mistake what she was. She had once hoped that serving in Renly’s Kingsguard would provide an honorable solution to her problems, but her king was long dead and she was a thousand leagues north with an omega she could never touch, no matter what her instincts urged.

***

Sansa didn’t remember the dream that woke her in depths of the night. All that remained of it by the time she opened her eyes were the lingering sting of claws across her skin and a fear that had no name. With a shaking hand, she brushed the sweat from her forehead, trying to settle her jagged nerves.

_You’re safe_, she reminded herself. _Ramsay’s not here. Not him, or Joffery, or Cersei, or any of the rest of them_.

But although she knew that in her head, it was hard to keep the truth in her heart. Mad as it was, she expected at any moment to see her tormentors coming through the door of the small cottage to drag her back into one of the many hells she’d spent time in.

“They’re not,” she said softly, taking a deep breath. In it, she imbibed the cool, clean air of the north and the smoke of the hearth, and with them, the heady tang of an alpha. Involuntarily, her eyes darted to the next mattress, where Brienne lay sleeping.

Sansa had been skeptical of the other woman when they first met, refusing her protection in favor of Littlefinger’s. It had been another terrible mistake_._ Littlefinger had delivered her to monsters, while Brienne had saved her from them. Without her, Sansa would be dead or worse, and as she looked at the alpha, warmth filled her. In the moment, she’d been too terrified to appreciate how gallant Brienne looked cutting down the Bolton men, but now, the memory made her flush.

Sansa tried to banish such thoughts as she lay back down and closed her eyes. It wasn’t easy to fall asleep again though, not after a few hours of rest. With the edge off of her fatigue, her mind was free to run through all of the worries she’d previously been able to ignore. Even if they reached Castle Black and found Jon, safety was far from guaranteed. Ramsay would never stop searching for her and the ancient laws protecting the Night’s Watch wouldn’t necessarily restrain him. And even getting that far wasn’t assured. Leagues of wilderness lay between them and the Wall, and winter was nearly here.

_But if that’s the case, then why does it seem so hot?_

Sansa rolled over onto her back, pushing off the thick wool blanket that Brienne had insisted she take. In spite of the chill in the room, she felt unaccountably feverish. She sucked in another breath, and with it came another helping of alpha scent, this one thicker and richer than the first. Sansa could almost taste it on her tongue and she was becoming acutely aware that the burning along her skin was swiftly centering itself between her legs.

_Oh Gods no. My heat._

She’d known this was coming; it was one of the reasons she’d been so desperate to escape Winterfell. The prospect of being made utterly helpless against Ramsay’s tortures by her own need had been too much to bear, but she’d thought there was still a little time. The presence of an alpha could speed up a heat’s arrival though and Brienne was such a compelling one. Just the thought of her sent a shiver though Sansa, and she bit her lip but failed hold back the moan that slipped out. No matter what she wanted, this was happening.

***

Brienne’s eyes slid open and she blinked several times, slowly adjusting to see by the bit of firelight that still illuminated the cabin. She knew she’d heard _something_, but quickly she realized that no one else had entered. Instead, the source of the noise was Sansa. The omega was sitting up in bed, her face tight with obvious discomfort.

“My lady, is everything all right?”

“It burns,” Sansa whimpered, her face contorted with discomfort.

“What does?” Brienne asked, even as the problem became clear on its own. The omega’s scent hit her hard, sweet and fierce and burning so bright that it was breathtaking. At once, her small clothes felt uncomfortably tight as her shifting clit pushed against them.

“My heat,” Sansa murmured. “It wasn’t supposed to start yet, but you…” The rest of her words were swallowed up by a gasp, but her meaning was clear enough and Brienne winced. Her cursed nature was ruining everything yet again.

She turned away, shame reddening her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, my lady. I can go outside if you wish.”

“Too late.” Sansa’s voice was tight, and the omega hesitated before she spoke again. “You have to help me.”

“Help you?” Brienne asked dumbly. “How?”

“You know how.” Sansa reached across the gap between their mattresses, clasping Brienne’s shoulder. Brienne trembled beneath the touch. She could barely process what she was being asked to do, even as her body desperately yearned to accept Sansa’s invitation.

“I can’t,” she said weakly. “What you’ve been through…”

Sansa shook, though how much that was from fear and how much desire was hard to say. “I’m scared,” Sansa said, softly. “But we have to do this. Otherwise, I won’t be able to travel for days.”

Brienne’s stomach flipped as she realized that Sansa was right. An unsatisfied heat could be incapacitating and that delay might well get them all killed. This was her duty, the only way she could keep her vow to Lady Catelyn to protect her daughters.

But it wasn’t just duty in Brienne’s heart as she slid over to Sansa’s mattress. As much as she didn’t want to feel desire, there was no way for her to avoid it. Her cock was fully formed now, its sharp throbbing painful. Still, she had to restrain her hungers. What they were about to do was about Sansa’s relief, nothing more.

“I’m so sorry, my lady,” she whispered. “I know I’m not what you deserve. I’ve never done this before and…” Before she could finish her apologies, Sansa’s hands were on her face, and her lips were meeting Brienne’s. They were so soft, and the kiss so passionate that Brienne melted, falling rather ungracefully onto the mattress as soon as it was over.

“I trust you,” Sansa replied, and in her eyes, Brienne could see that right now, there was nothing more important to the omega. She still had no idea what she was doing, but at least she had that truth to hold onto.

***

Sansa trembled as Brienne’s arms wrapped around her. She was doing her best to project certainty about this, but that was only because she had no choice. Her scars still ached and the idea of someone else, even someone as noble as Brienne, touching her intimately was frightening. But it was either do that or lie in this hut for days, twisting in agony until Ramsay’s hunters came for her, and that was no choice at all; no matter what it took, she was never going back.

It helped that Brienne couldn’t have been more different than her monstrous husband. She paused before every kiss, making sure that Sansa wanted it, and in her strong embrace there was a safety that the omega desperately needed. Under other circumstances, she would’ve taken her time, doing nothing more than this for the rest of the night, but her heat had other ideas. Each kiss sent a fresh stab of wanting straight to Sansa’s core, making her feel as if she might burn up without some relief.

Hesitantly she tugged the hem of Brienne’s shirt loose from her pants. Once it came free, Sansa slid her hands beneath to caress the alpha’s firm abdomen. The muscles there flexed under her touch and Sansa’s inner muscles fluttered in response. In spite of everything, that strength still called out to her omega nature.

Yet when Brienne went to lift her dress in turn, Sansa stopped her. “Wait,” she said, skittish once more. “Not yet.”

Instead she returned the focus to Brienne, unlacing her pants with shaking fingers. Even before they were off, she couldn’t help but notice how _big_ the alpha was, and already hard at the prospect of her touch. Eagerness and anxiety warred within Sansa, but there was no choice except to continue. Brienne helped her take off the pants, and when her smalls came down as well, Sansa gasped. The alpha was even larger than she had guessed, much bigger than Ramsay…

No, she would not focus on him, not now. Instead, she cupped Brienne against her palm, letting her instincts guide her. No matter what her conscious mind was feeling, her inner omega savored the heat of Brienne’s member, loved the way it throbbed and jumped at her touch. The alpha’s hand wrapped around the back of her head, and she whispered, “Sansa,” like it was a prayer.

Sansa took Brienne’s other hand in hers, placing it against her breast. “Make me feel good too.”

Brienne’s first caresses were clumsy, but Sansa was aroused enough that it scarcely mattered. Her nipples were already hard and so sensitive that had to swallow hungry moans when they were stroked through the fabric of her dress. The whole time, she kept her gaze locked on Brienne’s striking blue eyes, anchoring herself in the affection she saw there. As long as she remembered who she was here with, she could do this.

***

Sansa’s touches had left Brienne suspended between bliss and agony. The slow pumping of her shaft was better than anything she’d ever experienced, yet with the omega’s heat wrapped around her, she burned with the need for even more. Still, she could not, would not, go further without Sansa’s permission, and so she gritted her teeth and tried to simply enjoy the slim fingers stroking her cock along with the feel of Sansa’s breasts, soft even beneath her dress.

Fortunately, Sansa’s heat was affecting her just as powerfully as it was Brienne. Lust was burning in her eyes and when a bead of precome formed at the tip of Brienne’s cock, the omega licked her lips in anticipation. For a moment, she paused, and then she hiked up her dress and slid her smallclothes off.

Brienne slid a hand between Sansa’s legs, going slowly to let the omega prepare for her approach. The wetness she found there took Brienne’s breath away. Sansa was _so _slick, and even knowing that was a product of her heat, Brienne quivered. Tentatively, she ran her fingers along the omega’s opening, loving how Sansa’s arousal coated them.

“Now, Brienne,” Sansa whimpered. “I can’t wait anymore.”

She spread her legs further and Brienne did as she’d been bidden, letting Sansa take her cock in hand to guide her in. It took them a moment to get the angle right, but when they did, the reward was worth any delay. The pleasure of Sansa’s hand couldn’t compare to the slick pressure Brienne felt when the tip of her member nudged inside.

The fit was so tight that she hesitated to go further, worried that she might hurt the omega, but Sansa’s hands cupped her rear, and her hips rocked back and forth, coating Brienne with her arousal. Inch by inch, she slid deeper inside and when she finally bottomed out, both of them stilled, just starring at one another. There were tears in Sansa’s eyes, and for an instant, Brienne feared they came from pain, but when she spoke, relief filled her voice instead.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Brienne breathed back, but she felt like the one who should be thanking Sansa. Even if it was just for tonight, she was honored beyond words to be with her lady like this.

Sansa’s tongue slid across the shell of Brienne’s ear and she whispered, “Go ahead. Move.”

Brienne nodded, but she still hesitated to let go fully. Slowly, she drew back before carefully pushing in again, gasping at how good the friction felt along her shaft. Sansa seemed to enjoy it as well, because she rewarded Brienne with a kiss to the side of her neck. Brienne repeated the motion a few more times, each one a little easier than the last. Somehow, Sansa was getting even wetter, even these simple strokes enough to make her twist and moan with delight.

To steady the omega, Brienne took hold of one of her hips but she tensed when her fingers brushed against the rough line of a scar along Sansa’s abdomen. Feeling that angry mark caused a growl to form deep in Brienne’s throat, her protective instincts surging. This was _her _omega and the reminder that someone had hurt her was intolerable. No matter what it took, Brienne would never allow anything like this to happen to Sansa again.

***

When she’d asked Brienne into her bed, Sansa hadn’t expected too much. Sex was something she would have to endure long enough to satisfy her heat, and as long as there wasn’t too much pain involved, she’d be all right. The reality was proving to be very different and tears formed at the corners of Sansa’s eyes at the pleasure now flowing through her whole body. Ramsay had left her feeling filthy and broken, while Brienne made it seem as if she was whole again, even if only for tonight.

Sansa clung tightly to Brienne’s shoulders, covering her face in kisses as they coupled. Nothing was present except for the two of them; nothing was necessary except a release of the pressure building inside of her. It wouldn’t take her long to find that, she knew. Sansa’s body was more sensitive than she could remember; heightening every wonderful sensation her alpha was giving her.

As full as she felt already, Sansa still wanted more and so she ground down hard, greedy for every bit of Brienne that she could take. She gasped as she was spread even further open, before finding something in her way. _She’s forming a knot_, Sansa realized, before the sweet pressure of the bulge against her clit made her stop asking questions.

It only required a few more seconds of frantic grinding before she crashed over the edge, biting her cheek hard to suppress the cries that her climax drew out of her. She shook and quivered from its force, but Brienne’s strong arms held her in place even as the alpha fell after her. Her powerful frame tensed and the shaft inside Sansa twitched, followed by thick spurts of come splashing against her inner walls.

“Sansa,” Brienne murmured, and there was such tenderness in that one word that Sansa went to pieces. She buried her face in Brienne’s shoulder, tears of relief pouring out as she breathed in her alpha’s scent, reminding her that at least for now, she was safe and cared for.

She was still shaking when Brienne’s fingers brushed across her face, the touch so gentle that it was almost reverent. “Are you all right?”

“Getting there.” Sansa’s voice was still shaky, her need lessened but far from extinguished. “I need more.”

Fortunately, Brienne was still erect inside of her, and she smiled with a charming eagerness at Sansa’s request. “Of course.”

This time, Sansa had to have all of her alpha, not just the shaft but the knot as well. Holding onto Brienne’s shoulders for support, she began working her way down once more. It wasn’t easy to take that much thickness, and as she bore down, Brienne’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Sansa gasped through gritted teeth. Knotting was the surest way to satisfy an omega’s heat, but that wasn’t the only reason for her to keep going. At some point, this had stopped being only about what she needed; she _wanted_ Brienne as well, her pussy leaking all over the alpha’s member as she tried to get last of it inside her.

Brienne did her best to help, maintaining a grip on Sansa’s hip as she pressed forward. The stretch did hurt, but Sansa was used to pain and this time, there was the promise of the most incredible pleasure afterwards. Gritting her teeth, she pushed down harder and at long last, the knot popped past the tight ring of her entrance.

As soon as they were tied together, Sansa shuttered with a bone-deep relief. This was _so_ good, everything she’d been craving ever since she woke up. Brienne seemed equally enraptured, her face and body tight. Neither of them could last long making love this way and neither of them wanted to. They moved together as one, both frantic, both surrendering to an irresistible force. Sansa felt as if she was riding a continuous wave of bliss, one that crested every time Brienne’s hips jogged against her, taking her more fully than she’d ever imagined possible.

Sansa was beyond words, but she was no longer able to restrain the other sounds of her pleasure. Gasps and moans fell from her lips as she lost herself completely in Brienne. Together, they kissed and mated and then came together, Sansa’s whole body trembling while Brienne’s went rigid above her. Sansa could feel her lover pulsing, her come pouring out in a flood that made Sansa’s own climax more powerful. She needed this, needed to be filled by an alpha just this way.

_No. Not by an alpha. By Brienne._ This was the lover she wanted and Sansa clung to her for support as her orgasms went on and on, a trail of fire that made her forget everything else. Right here and now, nothing was real but the two of them, together in every way.

***

Brienne never would’ve dreamed she could come this hard or for this long. Over and over she surged, her come drawn out by Sansa’s fluttering inner muscles until Brienne was left utterly drained. Only then did she slump down on top of the omega, enjoying the contented expression on her lover’s face. It contained the deepest happiness she’d ever seen there and knowing that she was its source filled Brienne with an indescribable pride.

Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on Sansa’s lips. “Better?”

“Much. My heat’s not over, but I think I’ll be able to travel by morning.”

The reminder that they would have to leave soon enough brought Brienne back to reality. As incredible as this had felt, as much as it had meant to her, it had been for survival, not love, that they had mated. “I’m glad I could help you, my lady.”

“You did.” Sansa nuzzled against her face, her long hair tickling Brienne’s cheek. “Thank you for that.”

“Any alpha would’ve been happy to do the same,” Brienne said quickly, reminding herself that it was only luck that had granted her this night.

She was still trying to accept that fact when Sansa spoke again, her voice filled with affection. “But you’re the only one I would’ve trusted to do it.”

Brienne’s mouth fell open and she froze for several seconds before she managed to ask, “What’re you saying, my lady?”

Her lover smiled indulgently. “Sansa, please.”

“Sansa,” she repeated stupidly.

“I’m saying I want you to be my mate.”

“But my lady… Sansa…” Brienne stammered, unable to believe this was real. “I’m not fit. I’m a women, a freak…”

Sansa silenced her with a hard kiss, one that proved her point even better than the words that followed. “None of that matters to me. You’re loyal and brave, Brienne of Tarth. A true knight. _My_ knight. That’s what’s important.”

“I am yours,” Brienne whispered back, scarcely able to breath. That Sansa, courageous, beautiful Sansa, could want her this way was so much more than she could’ve dreamed possible.

Sansa leaned up to kiss her again, but at the last moment, she turned away and Brienne followed her gaze across the room to Podrick’s cot. Her squire was laying with his back toward them, trying very hard to look as if he was asleep, but Brienne knew better. She was mortified at the thought of what he’d just overheard, but not as much as Sansa, who’s face was turning a shade of red nearly as bright as her hair.

Brienne’s mind raced, trying to come up with something to comfort her new lover, but with her head still spinning from all that had happened, the best she could come up with was, “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s seen much worse in Lord Tyrion’s service.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as The Dragon Roars.


End file.
